Corruption & Jealousy
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: We find out more about our favorite turny and find out a hidden secret. Flinx and BBRea. Jinx and Beastboy friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Beast boy was mad, no he was pissed. Why you ask? Because once again his girlfriend treated him like he was a piece of chewed up gun on the street, his best friend rated him less than a car, Robin called him a nuisance, and Starfire was mad about his comment towards her cooking. "Living the rough life are we?" a familiar voice asked. He turned to see Jinx (still hive five member). "Ya whatever."

"You don't get tired of being treated like a lesser being."

"Sometimes ya but-"

"Don't you hate being on a tight leash."

"Ya but-"

"And the lack of respect of your taste and opinion."

"What are you getting at Jinx?"

"What I'm getting at is… you should join the hive five. They'll respect you there."

"Well maybe, but I don't want to hurt Raven."

"Do you really think she care the way she treats you."

"Probably not but still."

"Come on do it tonight runaway, join the hive five, and have no one telling you what to do."

"I don't know."

"Come on have a taste of freedom."

"You know what yeah let's do this."

"Alright meet me at central park at after dark."

"Kay see ya there."

~that night~

"Hey girly."

"Hey you actually came."

"Yeah why not right."

"Yep now let's get going."

"Alright hey want to go to the carnival."

"What why."

"Just too I'm not asking you out or anything."

"Come then."

~at the carnival~

"Want to go legal for a while." Beast boy asked holding two twenties.

"Um sure. Oh we can go on my favorite."

"Kay which one's that." He said and she pointed to the tilt n' whirl.

"Fine by me." He said and gave her, her arm band.

"Come on let's go." She said with a smile and pulled him along.

~later that night~

"Thanks." Jinx said.

"For what."

"For giving me a friend that's not a jerk or a stalker."

"Starker what."

"Kid flash."

"Oh he needs to get a life because stalking people is a pretty illegal pass time."

"Haha yeah well good luck."

"Haha same to you."

"Yeah I really need it."

"You deserve that smile girly."

"Later bud." Walks away.

~at the tower~

"That was so a date." Raven said as soon as Beast boy walked through the door.

"Eh he what." He looked at the screen and saw what he was looking at. "YOU BUGGED ME!"

"Sorry man." Cyborg said rubbing his head. "Don't fucking lie." Beast boy said and walked back out the door. "Where is he going?" Starfire asked. "My guess to the Hive five." Robin said. The bulbs in the room busted. "Friend Raven are you not happy." "That doesn't even cover it." She growled. "Guys look." Cyborg said and pointed to the screen.

~with beast boy~

"So you know you seem like an obsessive weirdo." Beast boy said to the boy in front of him. "Excuse you what right do you have to say that." Kid flash said. "I believe it is freedom of speech." He said sarcastically. Jinx giggled from where she was leaning against a building. The other boy huffed and ran off. "thanks." She said simply. "Ya know he doesn't understand why."

"Why what."

"Why I'm bad."

"Well tell me."

"When I was about ten I had parents, pets, and two amazing little sisters, they were twins. The youngest she was so smart, so brave, so unbound not even by laws, Jess truly was a gift for god himself she made me see how strong I could be. Then there is Emily, sweet innocent Emily so loving, so obedient. They were like me, Jessica this deep blue she controlled tragedy, and Emily bright red played with love."

"Where are they now?"

"Died, long gone, just like Jennifer."

"Who."

"That's my real name. You see I'm no longer sweet Jenny that was protected, or strong Jenny who took a bust in the mouth with every meal. I'm Jinx the villainess leader and caretaker of the hive five."

"They're lucky."

"So are you come on we're going back." She motioned for him to follow and he did.


	2. SORRY

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT SO SICK I MISSED A WEEK OF SCHOOL . ANYWAYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Go say hi and tell them why you're here." Jinx instructed pointing to the other room. _Okay don't be nervous._

"Hey what's up?"

"You here with the titans." Gizmo asked.

"Nope."

"You confused about where you belong."

"Yep." He boy patted the seat next to him.

"Welcome to the team." _Wow that was easy. _"So Jinx tell you about us." He shook his head and the other nodded. "She'll tell you when she finds fit."

"Send them back." Jinx said. The group of boys went to say no but she beat them too it. "I don't care if you feel bad for me I don't want you to so please send them back." She said sadly.

"After you try them on." Gizmo replied as if waiting. She shook her head and left the room.

Dress #1: She came back wearing a light pink dress. It came to mid-thigh and had cloth wrap under her breast to lift them. The group growled. She let out a sigh and reluctantly used 'her' powers and make her eyes an ivory green and her hair light blonde and it fell out of the horn style. "It something my youngest sister taught me so I don't have to be Jinx all the time. Right now I'm Jenny." She explained.

"You look nice _Jenny_." Beast boy told her. He noticed she had taken off her choker and put on a heart shaped necklace made out of gold and diamonds, covering the heart, and the chain was short. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's, it's a necklace from my great grandmother we were very close she died two years ago from dementia. She gave it to me a few days before she died." She said smiling fondly at the memory of her grand-mom then walked out of the room.

Dress #2: She came back wearing a dress like the last but this one was strapless. Dress #3: Another strapless dress same color but it hade silver sparkles over her breast and formed a point. Dress #4: This one came to her feet, thick straps, gold lacing the area under her breast, and the rest draped. Dress #5: It was dark purple with a V-neck, and the same length as the first few. Dress #6: Was the same dark purple but was gown length and cup sleeve and scoop neck.

Dress #7: This one was a red, strapless, flamenco skirted dress bejeweled under her breast. Dress #8: Same color, knee length, spaghetti strap, heart top. Dress #9: Gold around her breast, yellow fabric around her waist, knee length, and poufy skirt in between the two colors. Dress #10: Gold, floor length, cut back, jeweled round neck. Dress #11: White, floor length, right leg split, cross back.

Dress #12: White, lower thigh length, strapless. Dress #13: Keen length, blue and black striped, black tee sleeves, scoop neck, black belt. Dress #14: Light blue, strapless, full length, poufy skirt. Dress #15: Black, floor length, webbed back, scoop neck. Dress #16: Black, knee length, full sleeve of black lace.

"Okay I tried them all on now send them back." Jinx said dressed in fuzzy, black lounge pants and a baggy tee. "Beast boy, follow me." She said walking down the hall.

"'Kay. Where are we going?"

"To my room. No, you're just looking at a book. No, it won't be boring." She said opening her door. On the middle of her bed was a big, dark red leather, aged book. "Touch it." Was her simple command. Trusting her Beast boy skimmed the cover with him fingers. It glowed bringing forth a demonic seal with angel wings and there dead language. It flew open and turned to a page with his own picture.

"What the hell?"


End file.
